Happy birthday, Hagrid!
Данное задание было запущено 28 сентября 2018 года. Оно включает в себя четыре части и на выполнение дается всего 3''' дня '''19 часов. В награду мы получим и , а также уникальный костюм. Для удобство прохождения данного задания, все диалоги подсвечены розовым цветом. Part 1. HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HAGRID! Dumbledore wants to do something special for Hagrid's birthday, but he'll need your help to organise the party. Throw Hagrid a great birthday party to get an exclusive outfit! Дамблдор хочет сделать что-то особенное на день рождения Хагрида, но ему понадобится твоя помощь в организации вечеринки. Устройте Хагриду большой день рождения, чтобы получить эксклюзивный наряд! Task 1: Meet Professor Dumbledore. ''' В первой части задания нам предстоит встретиться с профессором Дамблдором во Внутреннем дворе Замка. Мы получаем задание '''Discuss Hagrid's Birthday (Обсудить день рождения Хагрида) на 5''' , которое надо завершить в течение 1 часа. По его завершению мы получаем '''25 и становится доступным следующий диалог. Мы обсудили с директором идею и тему праздника, теперь нам нужна помощь Роуэн. Task 2: Meet Rowan ''' Роуэн мы найдем в гостиной Гриффиндора. Мы получаем задание '''Plan Hagrid's Birthday (Планирование дня рождения Хагрида) на 5''' , которое надо завершить в течение 3 часов. По его завершению мы получаем '''50 и становится доступным следующий диалог. Task 3: Meet with Madam Hooch ''' Начинаем обходить преподавательский состав Хогвартса. Начинаем с мадам Хуч, которую мы найдем на Тренировочной площадке. Мы получаем задание '''Practise Flying (Практика полетов) на 5''' , которое надо завершить в течение 3 часов. По его завершению мы получаем '''50 и становится доступным следующий диалог. Мы заслуженно заработали 5 очков своему факультету и напросились на помощь мадам Хуч. На этом завершается первая часть задания. В награду получаем 100 . Part 2. USE YOU CHARMS ''' '''To organise Hargrid's birthday party, you use all of your charms... Чтобы организовать день рождения Харгрида, вы используете всё свое обаяние... Task 1: Learn a Charm from Flitwick Отправляемся в класс Заклинаний к профессору Флитфику. У нас появилась уникальная возможность факультативно изучить новое заклинание. Мы получаем задание Learn a new spell from Flitwick (Изучите новое заклинание с профессором Флитфиком) на 5''' , которое надо завершить в течение 1 часа. По его завершению мы получаем '''25 и обладаем новым заклинанием. Становится доступным следующий диалог. Попробуйте сотворить заклинание. Заклинание мы освоили, теперь топаем на помощь мадам Хуч на тренировочную площадку. Task 2: Help Madam Hooch ''' От мадам Хуч получаем задание '''Treat the Brooms (Обработайте мётлы) на 5''' , которое надо завершить в течение 3 часов. По его завершению мы получаем '''50 и становится доступным следующий диалог. Мадам Хуч подарила нам 5 очков факультету. С мётлами мы разобрались, теперь надо помочь нашему декану. Task 3: Help Professor McGonagall ''' Теперь нам необходимо помочь профессору МакГонагалл. Вы найдете ее во внутреннем дворике Замка. Пытаясь защитить сокурсника, мы сами попадаем в неприятную ситуацию, которая грозит не меньше, чем дуэлью. Проучим невежду! Дуэль нам обойдется в '''100 , но в награду мы получаем 100 . Соперник у вас так себе, так что победить его не составит сложности. Смело вступаем в схватку и позорим старшеклассника. На этом завершается вторая часть квеста. В награду получаем 200 ' . '''Part 3. ' '''Dumbledore has some surprising names on the guest list for Hagrid's party, and it's up to you to make sure everyone attends. У Дамблдора есть несколько удивительных имен в списке гостей для вечеринки Хагрида, и вам решать, чтобы все присутствовали. Task 1: Invite Filch to Hagrid's Party ''' Нам предстоит нелегкая задача - пригласить на вечеринку в честь дня рождения Хагрида Филча. Отправляемся в Большой зал для разговора с ним. Мы получаем задание '''Convince Filch to get to Hagrid's Party (Убеди Филча пойти на вечеринку к Хагриду) на 5''' , которое надо завершить в течение 1 часа. По его завершению мы получаем '''25 и становится доступным следующий диалог. Филча мы уговорили пойти на вечеринку, теперь нас ожидает разговор с Дамблдором. Task 2: Watch Fang ''' Директора и Хагрида мы найдем Тренировочной площадке. Нам предстоит быть нянькой для малыша Фанга. Посмотрим как у нас это получится. Идея с показом волшебства не порадовала Фанга, что ж, придется рассказывать ему сказку. Мы получаем задание '''Babysit Fang (Няня Фанга) на 5''' , которое надо завершить в течение 3 часов. По его завершению мы получаем '''50 и становится доступным следующий диалог. Миссия не выполнима! Нам надо пригласить на праздник профессора Снейпа! Но Пенни готова предложить помощь в этом вопросе. Task 3: Get Ingredients for Snape Разыщите Пенни на нижнем этаже у западного входа в потайном коридоре. Мы получаем задание Get Ingredients for Snape (Найдите ингредиенты для Снейпа) на 5''' , которое надо завершить в течение 3 часов. По его завершению мы получаем '''25 и становится доступным следующий диалог. Мы собрали нужные ингредиенты, что бы умаслить Ужаса подземелий Хогвартса. Что ж, будет надеяться, что этого будет достаточно, что бы он принял участие в вечеринке по случаю дня рождения Хагрида. На этом завершается третья часть квеста и в награду получаем 3''' . '''Part 4. HAGRID'S MAGICAL BIRTHDAY PARTY! There's only one more invitation, and one more magical decision before Hagrid's birthday party! ''Осталось только одно приглашение и еще одно волшебное решение до дня рождения Хагрида!'' Task 1: Invite Snape to Hagrid's Party ''' Мы получаем задание '''Discuss Hagrid's Birthday Party (Обсудите день рождения Хагрида) на 5''' , которое надо завершить в течение 3 часов. По его завершению мы получаем '''50 и становится доступным следующий диалог. Невероятно, каким то чудом мы уговорили профессора быть на торжестве. Поехали дальше! Task 2: Choose Hagrid's Gift ''' Мы собрали всех участников вечеринки, теперь необходимо позаботиться и о подарке. У профессора МакГонагалл есть мысли по этому поводу. Отправляйтесь в коридор на нижнем этаже. Здесь нас будет ожидать Амос Дигори. Нам дают задание '''Choose Hagrid's Gift (Выбрать подарок для Хагрида) на 5''' , которое надо завершить в течение 3 часов. По его завершению мы получаем '''50 и становится доступным следующий диалог. Мы выбрали прекрасный подарок для Хагрида, думаю, он будет безумно рад! Ведь это очередная уникальная волшебная зверушка. Task 3: Attend Hagrid's Birthday Party ''' Настало время отправиться в Большой зал. Мы получаем задание '''Attend Hagrid's Birthday Party (Посетите День Рождения Хагрида) на 5''' , которое надо завершить в течение 8 часов. По его завершению мы получаем '''125 и становится доступным следующий диалог. Ура! Мы выдержали этот долгий и запутанный квест. В награду получаем уникальную одежду и радуемся.